OneShot Collection
by ProngingPotter
Summary: Collection of oneshots. Who knows what my brain will come up with. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Silent Approval

Silent Approval

A/N: If you haven't, I suggest you read what I have of American Homecoming that's written so that you know who Tommy, Mina, and Zephyr are. I've decided to write a collection of one-shots after thoroughly enjoying the one's written by Rorshcach's Blot and Ie-Maru, who is welcome to request an idea for a one-shot anytime.

Harry Potter lay sleeping peacefully in the bed of his cousin Tommy. Harry's nightmares had been bugging him, so Tommy's wife Mina had brought out the big guns to get her husband to bring Harry to their room: the puppy-face, along with quivering lower lip and whimper. Tommy had quickly caved, and went to get his cousin. He had levitated the still-thrashing teen into the master bedroom and gently laid him under the covers and hopped in, effectively sandwiching a now calm Harry between him and his wife.

Mina had been thrilled with the arrangement, and had immediately begun to pet the teen, cooing sweet little words in his ear. This didn't surprise him in the least however, as his wife was always finding something or someone to coddle. Harry was just her latest target. Tommy almost felt sorry for him, but then realized that his wife was now too distracted by Harry to coddle her husband. This cheered Tommy up considerably, since Mina could be a little smothering sometimes.

He only hoped Harry wouldn't freak out too badly when he woke up in a different bed. His attention was brought back to the present when his wife leaned up and kissed him. "Remind me to thank your mother for inviting Harry here for the summer. He's such a cute little thing, and you know how I am with cute little things."

He chuckled at the smile on her face. "Oh yes I know exactly how you get Darling. I've experienced it many times first hand." He kissed her and they both snuggled down into the covers, each throwing an arm around Harry.

And as he looked at the sleeping little angel, he began to feel something familiar. When he realized what it was, he nearly laughed aloud. Looking back at the day Zephyr was born, he realized he thought of Harry as his own. He had always wanted a son, and complications after Zephyr's birth made it impossible for Mina to bear any more children. Both had been devastated, but happy to at least have been gifted with one child. But that didn't matter in his mind now, and neither did the fact that Harry was the same age as his youngest brothers, who were twelve years younger than him. As far as he was concerned, Harry was his child and woe be to anyone fool enough to mess with the child of a Doggson, biological or adopted.

And unknown to Tommy, the spirits of his Uncle James and Aunt Lily were watching, pleased with Harry's self-appointed new father, as they gave their silent approval.


	2. A Deeper Affection

A Deeper Affection

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or anything affiliated with it.

Warning: Slash ahead

A/N: Thanks to Ie-Maru for being my first reviewer. Finishing this up at a little after midnight, so any errors can be blamed on a mixture of drowsiness and excitement due to move-in day at my college. So don't expect an update for maybe a week or two due to my adjusting to college life.

Rubeus Hagrid was running across the battlefield like the devil was on his heels. The war was finally over. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry and the remaining remnants of the Dark Lord's army had fled. But he was broken out of that line of thought when he saw a familiar shape on the ground, lying too still for his tastes. "'Arry," he whispered. He quickly strode over to the unmoving man, and knelt next to his prone form. He turned him over gently, checking for a pulse as he did so, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. Just as he was about to pick the unconscious wizard off the ground, he heard two distinct pops.

"Dobby, Winky what're yeh two doin' out here?"

"Dobby and Winky came to help Mister Hagrid. We is knowing of a place where Master Harry Potter Sir will be safe. Master Harry showed us the Potter ancestral home, and it is having a large medical wing. Master Harry can get better in peace, away from nasty prying wizards."

"Righ' then. Can ye take us all there in one go? Or can ya only take one at a time?"

"We is being able to take both of you at once Mister Hagrid," Winky squeaked. She quickly grabbed hold of one of Hagrid's legs while Dobby grabbed Harry. And with two more pops, they were gone. They wouldn't be seen again in public for a good two or three years.

Dobby quickly laid Harry down upon the bed in the medical wing at Potter Manor whilst Winky immediately began doing scans on the young wizard to determine the extent of his injuries. Hagrid was carefully gathering the supplies that Winky requested once the scans were complete. The list hadn't been as frightening as they had imagined. Other than a magical drain, a slight concussion, various cuts, bruises, a broken rib, and a cracked collarbone, Harry was fine.

The drain on his magic would heal with a few days rest along with the concussion. The bruises and cuts could be dealt with immediately. They would have to wrap his torso to help stabilize the rib, and the collarbone was healed with a quick snap of Dobby's fingers, similar to the 'episkey' spell. Hagrid though, was still slightly worried at how out of it Harry was. Dobby and Winky assured him however, that Harry was in a healing sleep, and would awaken in a few days. All they could do was wait.

Harry woke a few days later, feeling slightly groggy and noticing a dull ache in his side, more specifically his rib cage, and a similar ache in his collarbone. He recognized the signs of recovery from a magical drain, one which he wasn't surprised to have. He had expected it to take quite a toll on him if he were to defeat the snake-faced bastard. And now that he had essentially done his duty he planned on taking a vacation. A long vacation preferably out of the attention of the media. But first he had to figure out just where the hell he was.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is awake!", a familiar squeal alerted Harry to the fact that he was no longer alone, and he relaxed at being able to recognize it.

"Dobby," he sighed in relief, "What happened? How'd I get here? Am I in the medical wing at Potter Manor?"

"Yous was unconscious when Mister Hagrid found you Master. Dobby and Winky brought you both here and we have been treating your wounds and keeping an eye on you. You is in your ancestral home. Winky and Dobby thought it good place to bring Master and Mister Hagrid. But you are still not completely well. It is only being a few days since yous was brought here. Yous will have to stay in bed Master Harry Potter Sir."

Harry sighed. He hated staying in bed but if he was honest with himself he didn't feel up to being out of bed and he felt like he might have a small fever. Dobby seemed to notice his flushed face and leaned up to feel his forehead. The little elf popped out and reappeared a few seconds later with a fever-reducer for Harry to take. After gulping the vile sludge down, he snuggled back under the covers, wanting to sleep. Dobby whispered a good night, and popped out.

Harry awoke some time later that evening to feel a cloth being gently drawn across his face and forehead. He sighed, leaning in to the soothing touch. "Feels good," he murmured.

"Ah'm glad ta hear tha'. How ya feelin' 'Arry?"

Harry would know that voice anywhere. He smiled, opening his eyes to see his first, and dearest friend Hagrid. "I'm feeling a lot better. How are you Hagrid? You didn't get hurt did you?" His smile was replaced by a frown of worry at the thought of Hagrid getting hurt.

"Naw Ah'm fine 'Arry. Nuthin' ta worry about. Just got a little scraped up is all."

"That's good then. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Hagrid. You're my dearest friend you know?"

Hagrid looked puzzled at that statement. "Me 'Arry? Why would I be yer dearest friend? Wouldn't that be Ron or Hermione?"

"No it wouldn't. For many reasons but the main ones are that a) you rescued me from the Dursleys and told me the truth about my heritage b) you introduced me to the wizarding world, allowing me to meet Ron and Hermione and c) you gave me Hedwig, the only companion I was able to have with me at Privet Drive. You've done so much for me Hagrid. Never think that I've forgotten."

"'Arry that was nuthin'. Anyone woulda done that fer the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry smiled. "But did _you_ do it because I was the Boy-Who-Lived Hagrid?"

Hagrid blushed, not meeting Harry's eyes when he replied "No Ah didn't do it because ya were the Boy-Who-Lived. Ah did it cause ya were Harry, little Harry who most likely didn't know about bein' a wizard. Ah wanted to made sure ya were done right by."

"You were one of the few to care enough to see that I was done right by. I can count the number of those on one hand who did that for me. I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Like I said 'Arry it was nuthin'." The half-giant reached out one massive hand to feel the young wizard's forehead, noting with satisfaction that his fever was no longer there. And if his hand lingered just a little longer than necessary, neither seemed to notice.

A few days later saw Harry out of bed and walking along the edge of the koi pond that, according to Remus, his Dad had installed as a wedding present for his Mum. The fish were very relaxing, and helped him to clear his mind and organize his thoughts as he threw little bits of crackers into the water for them to nibble on. His mind kept going over his thoughts of Hagrid. Thoughts that weren't normal for him.

He had begun to notice subtle things about his half-giant friend. How he took his tea with just a little milk, the way his hands moved when he talked, the excitement that lit up his black eyes when he mentioned some new strange creature that had caught his attention. Oh he had noticed these things before, but he seemed to look at them in a new light. These things filled him with warmth, a warmth that was different from the usual warmth of friendship, but was instead more intimate.

He blushed at the implication, but he couldn't deny that his perception of Hagrid had begun to change. But Hagrid could never think of him like that could he? Harry was much younger than he was, and a lot smaller. No, Hagrid could never think of him as anything other than a friend. He would just forget about these feelings and just move on. That would be best for everyone.

Hagrid sat outside just a few hundred yards from Harry, unknowingly wrestling with the same thoughts and feelings as the younger wizard. Hagrid couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had come to feel this way about Harry, but he knew it could never be. Harry was so much younger than he was, and besides, what would he want with a half-giant who wasn't even a proper wizard? He could never actually want the great oaf who was so obsessed with wild and dangerous creatures that he put all thoughts of his own safety completely out of his mind. No, Harry would never see him as nothing more than a friend, and he would just have to put aside these feelings he had for the much younger wizard. There were better wizards and witches out there for the young man he had come to care for so much.

Dobby and Winky silently watched the two dance around each other over the next few days. Finally Winky grew tired of it and convinced Dobby to get the two to admit their feelings to each other. They had to be careful though. If their Master figured out what they were doing it would ruin their carefully laid plans.

But after much sneaking around and staying up late at night, they were ready to move ahead with their plan. While it may be stereotypical, a romantic dinner could help things considerably. Especially when you got the attendees a little inebriated. They'd just have to make sure they had a little wine _before_ dinner, so as to lower any inhibitions and lessen any feelings of awkwardness.

Hagrid was a little confused when Winky came to his room that evening. The little elf had this look on her face that was so sly Hagrid just had to ask what was going on.

"Oh nothing really Mister Hagrid. It's just a beautiful night is all and Dobby agrees with Winky that dinner outside on the main balcony would be much more pleasant. Here Mister Hagrid, Winky pressed your favorite shirt and trousers. Winky thinks you should wear them. Master Harry will certainly enjoy them," she said that last sentence with the biggest smirk Hagrid had ever seen. It was frightening to know a house-elf could smirk like that.

Hagrid wasn't the only one perplexed. Harry was currently in the master suite with Dobby, watching the little elf scurry around in his closet. "Ah! Here is what Winky is telling Dobby to put out for yous Master." He placed the items in Harry's hands and nearly laughed at the look on his Master's face.

"Dobby, why do I need to wear muggle dress clothes for dinner with Hagrid?"

"Yous will see Master. And I is knowing that Mister Hagrid will enjoy seeing yous in them," the elf said, grinning like the loon Harry suspected he was. He handed Harry a glass of firewhiskey and told him to drink it 'for good luck', and popped out. Harry shrugged, chugged it down, and proceeded to get dressed. He hoped this latest ploy didn't involve compromised bludgers trying to take his head off.

Another hour later, after a few shots of firewhiskey to loosen them up, Harry and Hagrid were brought outside to the main balcony. It was a beautiful summer night, stars twinkling merrily and a warm breeze fluttering the linen tablecloth. As they each sat down, they discretely noted the other's attire. Harry was wearing a red silk dress shirt, complete with black button up vest (A/N: Think back to what Aragorn was wearing in the tent with Elrond in Return of the King). The trousers he wore were black, and a little tighter than what he usually wore, but they accentuated his legs-and the muscles in them-quite nicely. He wore contacts, removing all distraction from the sparkling emerald of his eyes.

Of course, Hagrid was so busy checking Harry out that he didn't notice Harry checking _him_ out. Hagrid wore a white linen shirt that laced up from just below his collar bone to the hollow of his throat. His trousers were also black, and laced up from the ankle to mid-calf on the outer sides. Harry was definitely enjoying watching the play of muscles underneath the tight clothes. He felt a stirring a little south of the border, and shifted a little in his seat.

Hagrid was also enjoying the view and couldn't take his eyes off of the stunning specimen in front of him. He wondered just how hard Harry could squeeze with his legs. His cock started stirring at the image of a very naked Harry, legs hooked behind Hagrid's back, moaning underneath him, fingers digging into his skin. He licked his lips in anticipation. Fuck being shy. With a few good pints of whiskey in him, Hagrid didn't give a thought to all the arguments he had used to convince himself not to pursue Harry.

Harry was smiling slightly to himself as he looked up at Hagrid from underneath his eyelashes. He noticed the faraway look in the half-giant's eyes, and watched as it turned from wistfulness to a predatory gleam. Harry shuddered in delight. He remembered what Dobby had said about Hagrid enjoying what he would be wearing. And with the help of a little whiskey and the little devil on his shoulder that looked suspiciously like the psycho cupid wannabe house elf, Harry covertly brushed his fingers against Hagrid's.

Hagrid snapped out of his musings as he felt fingers brush against his. He looked at Harry, noticing for the first time a sultry, smoldering look in those green eyes. Harry looked downright devilish and dangerous as all hell. Poor Hagrid didn't stand a snowflake's chance in hell. He smiled wolfishly, curling his much larger hand around Harry's smaller one, noticing the calluses that had begun to develop from all the gardening he'd been doing these past few weeks.

And with the whiskey emboldening him a little, he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it, watching Harry's eyes begin to dance. Their attention was diverted however, when dinner was served. Hagrid reluctantly let go of Harry, the look he sent burning in its intensity. Harry smirked, picking up his fork and tearing into the steak in front of him, trying to finish it as fast as possible.

Hagrid was doing the same, and after about ten minutes Dobby and Winky brought out a few bottles of wine, some chocolate cake, and some cherries. Oh the joys of symbolism. Harry poured himself another glass of wine and brought it to his lips. Hagrid sucked in a breath when Harry placed his glass down and proceeded to do some naughty things to those cherries with his tongue and lips, keeping his eyes locked with Hagrid's the whole time. Hagrid decided two could play this game, so he swiped some icing off the cake and began to suck it off of his fingers, plunging them in and out of his mouth.

Harry began calculating how long it would take to drag Hagrid to his room and rip their clothes off. As soon as Hagrid finished, Harry was going to show him what he should actually be sucking instead of his fingers.

A good twenty minutes later, and Harry was sitting on his bed with Hagrid's mouth on a certain part of his body that made him very happy. After fisting his hands in his lover's hair and letting out a yell he slumped backwards. Alcohol mixed with intense orgasms can really wear you out. Hagrid lovingly placed the smaller wizard on the bed, hands roaming across flushed skin and rubbing soothing circles into the tired, aching muscles. Harry squirmed slightly, but eventually relaxed and allowed Hagrid to massage his body. He sighed happily when he felt the brush of whiskers across his skin as Hagrid continued to worship every inch of him.

'Gotta thank Dobby later,' he thought drowsily. He slipped off to dreamland in Hagrid's arms, knowing he was safe. Hagrid however, almost couldn't believe the gift he held in his arms. But he eventually smiled, wrapping his massive arms a little tighter around his lover, and he too fell asleep. And Dobby and Winky, the sneaky little cupid wannabes, watched silently from the doorway, smirking to themselves.


	3. A Better Alternative

A Better Alternative

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm a poor college student, do I look rich to you?

Summary: Harry thinks his summer is going to suck. Well, someone's going to give him a much better outlook than his current one.

A/N: Thanks to Ie-Maru my loyal reviewer. Glad you liked the last one, and yeah they are little psycho cupids now aren't they? Maybe they could start a matchmaking agency. If you wanna do that one it'd be cool. And as for the rest of you, please review. It takes no more than a minute to jot down a comment or two. Please?

Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts at breakneck speed. He had to hide. There was no way in hell he was going back to Privet Drive for the summer. Not after what had happened just two days ago. The Dursleys would kill him, especially if they found out his Godfather, his one trump card, was dead. He soon went flying however, when he tripped over the toes of one of the suits of armor. Instead of getting up, he laid there on the floor, face down, letting silent tears roll down his face.

He wasn't there no more than ten minutes when he heard footsteps coming, but instead of panicking he just kept on laying there. He was past the point of caring, even if Snape was the one who came around the corner and saw him crying like a baby. But it wasn't Snape, or anyone he expected for that matter. He looked up into the face of the diminutive Charms professor, Filius Flitwick.

The tiny man got down on his knees and peered into the obviously troubled teen's face. "You don't want to go back there do you?", he asked softly.

Harry swallowed audibly around the lump in his throat as he shook his head. Flitwick nodded, seeming to have expected that answer. He got back up, motioning for Harry to do the same. When he complied, the professor motioned for him to follow. Despite his small stature, Flitwick could move quite fast, and Harry found himself walking briskly to keep up. When they stopped at Flitwick's office, the professor motioned him in, and followed his student inside.

"Please have a seat Harry," he spoke softly. Harry sat, wondering why his professor was calling him by his first name. He noticed however, that many of the pictures around Flitwick's office were of various students, the majority of the pictures containing his Mum. Harry also noticed the smile on Flitwick's face when he looked at a picture of what he guessed to be his Mum and Dad's graduation.

"Harry, I never told you this, but your Mum was more than just my favorite student, she was like a daughter to me. I know a lot about your Aunt since your Mum often confided in me when she studied under me for her Mastery. After your parents' deaths Minerva told us where you'd been left, and I was just as horrified as she was. We both knew you'd be in for a rough life with your Aunt and Uncle's hatred of magic. I know all about Sirius' innocence since I was privy to a lot of Order information. I'm sorry you had to lose him Harry, he was a great man. And I know of what happened in the DoM. And there is no way it was your fault that Sirius died."

Harry looked like he was about to contradict that statement when Flitwick held up a hand for silence. "I knew Sirius Harry, and I was there at the ceremony that made him your godfather. Without it being asked of him, he took out his wand and made an Unbreakable Vow to give his life to save yours if the situation ever called for it. He wanted nothing more than to see you happy Harry. He wanted you to live. It is so hard to live in this world Harry. But you have to pick yourself up, and you have to move forward. Just sitting on your arse moping isn't going to get anything done. And if you constantly blame yourself and if you refuse to go out and live, to waste your life, you are throwing the sacrifices of your parents and godfather away. Don't throw it away Harry. Live, for them, but most importantly, for yourself."

Harry hung his head, wiping the tears away with his sleeve, thinking on what Flitwick had said. He supposed the tiny professor was right. Sirius died so he could live. His parents died so he could live. Sitting around in a pity party and moping wasn't living. So he would just have to get over it. It would still hurt, but he could learn to deal with it. He had to. Not for anyone else, but for himself. He looked up, meeting Professor Flitwick's gaze through messy bangs. Emerald green locked on icy gray.

And then they smiled. Flitwick cleared his throat, suddenly looking a little nervous. "I have a proposition for you Harry. I have noticed over the years that you seem to have inherited Lily's talent with charms. I was wondering if you would like to become my apprentice? You could start right after term, and then you wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys'. I know all about the supposed blood protection. But I also know of the ritual used to give Voldemort a body. He used your blood didn't he?"

"Yes," Harry answered, and it began to dawn on him. "If the protection was in my blood, since Voldemort used my blood, the wards would let him by because he would have that protection wouldn't he?"

"Yes, they would. Why Albus didn't think of that I'll never know. But Harry, if you accept this apprenticeship, you will live with me and become my ward since you have no living guardians. Would that be acceptable?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, wondering if he would like to do an apprenticeship. He'd never really thought much about his future, since he didn't believe he'd have one ever since he heard the prophecy a few nights ago. If he accepted, he would live with Flitwick and become his ward, thereby escaping the Dursleys. And his Mum had done an apprenticeship with Flitwick. Maybe he could tell Harry more about her. Everyone was always talking of his father, and he had yet to hear anything substantial about his Mum. This could be a way for him to be closer to her.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Excellent. Meet me in my office with your things the night before the leaving feast. We must not let anyone know where you are or what you are doing. Not even Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger. Understood?"

"Yes sir," he said. "I'll meet you here around midnight maybe?"

"That'll be fine. I have hall duty that night so there's little chance of someone else catching you out of bed. Filch will be taking a tea break at that time so there's no threat from him. But still be careful. You never know who might decide to go wandering about at night."

Harry nodded, and with a final handshake he left Professor Flitwick's office, already beginning to mentally plan out the next few days in his mind. 'This is definitely going to be a better summer than the alternative. We'll just have to see where it leads.'


	4. They Will Pay

They Will Pay 

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS. This is purely for entertainment.  
A/N: I just wrote this because I wanted to see how it would play out. Don't expect too much.

Drusilla was creeping quietly through the hall, being careful not to hit the creaky parts. She had no desire to disturb the peacefully sleeping werewolf the morning after a full moon. But while she was lost in her reflections a certain someone crept up behind her. He grabbed her, spun her around, and snogged the hell out of her. After breaking apart due to his need of oxygen, Drusilla giggled and jumped into his arms.

"Mmm you taste like chocolate my wolf," Drusilla purred. She took one long, manicured blood-red nail, dragging it down Remus' face and neck all the way to his pulse. He growled softly, nuzzling her and breathing in her scent. She smelled of blood and insanity, a combination the wilder part of him enjoyed.

"I have to go Dru. I will be back shortly; I'm just going to get the cub." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and strode out the door. Remus was normally a patient and gentle man, but when he got the note from Harry saying that his Uncle had given him a black eye and he hadn't had anything to eat in four days, Remus' inner wolf got pretty pissed off. Moony wanted nothing more than to rip off Vernon Dursley's head and piss on his corpse, but he had better things to do; things like rescuing his cub and seeing that he was properly taken care of. Dru would certainly enjoy having another to fuss over.

He took a calming breath and focused on his destination. With a quick turn he disappeared from his family home in the mountains, and reappeared on Privet Drive with a quiet 'pop'. The werewolf crept closer to the house, listening intently for any signs of Vernon beating on his cub. He stiffened when he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and a small yelp. Remus' eyes narrowed, and they changed from their normal warm fire whiskey color to golden amber. He growled softly; Dursley would pay for this. He stalked to the door, moving like an angry predator.

He wrenched open the door, ignoring the protests of Lily's horse-faced bitch of a sister, and stormed angrily up the stairs. He stopped at the doorway, seeing Vernon's back was turned to him. Remus had a devilish smile cross his face, the little devil on his shoulder who looked suspiciously like Sirius Black, was cheerfully egging Remus on. He saw Harry look around his fat lard of an uncle, pleased to see not too much damage had been done. But Dursley would still pay.

Devil-Sirius was cackling evilly by this point, reminding Remus of Lily's patented Testicular Twister and its most unwanted discomforts. Vernon Dursley must not have been entirely stupid however, for he noticed the look on his nephew's face and turned, seeing a very devilish man advancing towards him.

"Hello Vernon," the man growled, "Remember me? I was one of the friends of your late sister-in-law and I must say she would be most displeased with how her son has been treated."

Vernon's face was currently turning a nice shade of puce as he listened to this little speech and far from being frightened, he was outraged at the nerve of this freak to talk like that to him in his own home.

"How dare you come into my house you FREAK!!!," he shouted. He wasn't intimidated, not in the least. Just goes to show how dumb he really is huh? Remus struck, one clawed hand wrapping around the fat bastard's neck.

"I don't give a flying fuck if this is your house or not Vernon. All I care about is the fact that you've laid your grubby, slimy hands on my cub. And if there's one thing you should never do, it's touch a werewolf's cub. Do you want to know why Vernon?"

Vernon Dursley was starting to realize that this freak meant business. But before he could strain his tiny little brain any further, he got whacked upside the head, and all he knew was blackness.

Remus however, was laughing his furry little arse off at the triumphant smirk of his little cub. Harry had waited until his Uncle's focus was completely off of him before taking his old sneakoscope and conking ol' Vernon's skull open like an overly ripe melon.

"I got the son of a bitch huh Moony?"

"Yeah cub you did. You should rest now; Moony's going to take you home. Merlin help the stupid bastard that tries to stop me." Moony picked Harry up in his arms while waving his wand at Harry's things, causing them to quickly pack themselves neatly in the lad's trunk. After that was done he shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, and let Hedwig out of her cage, instructing her where to go. Harry yawned at that point, and nuzzled into Remus' chest, murmuring unintelligibly. Remus smiled softly and activated the portkey.

When they got to the cottage, he quickly strode inside, looking for Dru. He found her a few minutes later, humming as she made up their bed, adding extra pillows in the middle which were most likely for their cub. Dru turned, and upon seeing Remus, motioned him forward and indicated he should place Harry on the bed. After doing so, Dru bent down carefully, hovering just slightly above Harry's black eye. Her little pink tongue darted out as she began to lick the bruised skin, purring as she did so.

Remus wasn't surprised at this, but he was surprised when Harry began leaning into the caress, also purring quite loudly. Dru giggled, and crawled into the bed beside him and used one long manicured nail to scratch the skin around the bruise to open a slight gash. She pricked her finger and allowed a drop of blood to enter the wound and grabbed Remus' hand. Remus understood, and let a drop of his blood fall into the wound as he spoke softly.

"Child of our hearts, cub of our demons, you belong to us now. You are now of our blood, now and forever. Those who hurt you will meet a bloody end. We swear by our life's blood, our magic, and our demons, that we will always protect you and cherish you. For now and forever, as the Goddess deems it, as your parents deem it, and as your godfather deems it, so mote it be."

There was a soft white glow that enveloped the three of them and then it subsided, leaving Harry's features slightly altered. His fingers were more slender, and his hair had streaks of sandy brown. His lips were slightly fuller, and a shade redder. His eyes fluttered open, and Remus could see little specks of gold outlining the green. All in all, he was stunning. Remus smiled warmly at his little cub, gently cupping his cheek as he rumbled soothingly to help him back to sleep.

Dru giggled; she just couldn't wait until that meddling old bumblee found out what they'd done. She needed to call Daddy right away and let him know there were two new members of the Aurelius Clan. Miss Edith reminded her of just how big a wrench this would be throwing in many nasty wizards' plans. All the chaos; it was perfect.


	5. The Anguish of Sirius

The Anguish of Sirius 

Harry brought out the Pensieve, a little apprehensive about sharing something so personal, but he wanted to show this to his family. He had asked Sirius' permission, since this memory involved him a lot more than it did Harry, but he had given Harry his blessing. He knew they'd want to know as much about James as possible since they never saw him again after sending him to live with his godparents, the Potters.

When he arrived in the sitting room he noticed that everyone was gathered around waiting for him. He looked at Tommy out of the corner of his eye, and got a small nod urging him to go ahead. He placed the Pensieve on the table with a sigh and began to speak. "This memory is from last Christmas. Sirius and I spoke in the library, and he told me something that I will never forget. Something that made me see him and my father, and their relationship, in a different light." He placed it down and motioned for everyone to place a finger in the shimmering liquid.

When he received a questioning glance as to why he wasn't placing a finger in, he just shook his head. He'd seen this memory before, and it was forever etched into his own memory so much so that he didn't need to view it again. As the last of his family disappeared inside the memory, it began to replay itself in his mind's eye.

Memory

Sirius led his godson into the library and away from all the Order members celebrating downstairs. He had something he desperately needed to tell Harry, but was deathly afraid of how this news would be received. He stood Harry opposite of him, but couldn't look him in the eyes as he began to speak.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you about the relationship between your father and I. We were more than just best friends, more than brothers even. You see Prongslet, your father and I, we were lovers."

Harry looked at Sirius' down-turned face, not knowing if this was a joke or if his godfather was actually telling the truth. "But didn't Dad love Mum? Was their marriage a front then?"

"No," Sirius whispered, "It wasn't. Your father loved both your mother and I and he couldn't choose between the two of us. It was killing him trying to choose between Lily and I, so I made it easier. I chose for him. I told him to marry Lily, because she could give him what I couldn't." His godfather was in tears now, and it took everything in Harry not to reach out, pull him into his arms, and pet his hair while crooning in his ear.

"What do you mean that she could give him what you couldn't?"

"Children. Back then they didn't have male pregnancy potions or anything like that, so gay male couples couldn't have their own children. I could never do that to your father. He wanted more than anything in this world to be a father, to create another human being and watch it grow. Lily could give him that, not me. So I let him go. It killed me on their wedding day to see them so happy together, and for a while I stayed away because I was so bitter about it, even if I did think I'd done the right thing. But then you were born Harry. You were the most perfect little thing I'd ever seen. I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you, and when James asked me to be your godfather I was so elated. At your christening I held you in my arms and you looked at me with your gorgeous little eyes. At that moment I swore that I would kill anyone who so much as laid a finger on you. I considered you my son, because I knew I would never have children of my own. You already were my child, in a way."

Sirius was now gazing out of the window, tears freely falling down his face, a sad smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "I loved your father, still do. I have a hole in my heart now, that nothing else will ever be able to fill. I love Remus, he knows that, but he also knows that a part of me will always long for James. There are nights when I just curl up into a little ball and wonder 'What would it be like if he were here today? If he had survived and Lily had not?' But then I feel guilty for thinking like that. I liked your mother Harry. She was like a sister to me and was the only other person besides myself that I could see James with."

Harry walked up behind Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did Mum ever know about this?"

"If she did, she never let on," Sirius replied, quietly.

Harry nodded, and laid his head on the elder man's shoulder. "I wonder sometimes what it would be like to have grown up with at least one or both of them. I think that if I had grown up with you two, I would have had two loving fathers that I would have loved just as much as they loved me." Harry placed a kiss on his cheek, pretending not to notice his godfather's tears.

He walked out of the library, glancing back at Sirius and smiling when he saw the look of love and pride on his face. "Good night Papa," he whispered.

Sirius' face glowed as he said, "Good night my little Prongslet. Sleep tight." Harry smiled again and walked out, softly shutting the door behind him.

End Memory

Harry started as he saw everyone emerge from the Pensieve, most of them looking like they were struggling not to cry. Nala ran over and hugged him, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Caleb finally broke the silence. "Can we watch something a little less sad next time? I'm starting to get depressed. I think I need therapy."

Tommy snorted. "From the moment you were born you needed therapy. You were fucked as soon as you were born into this family Caleb. We all need therapy."

"That's the truth," Uncle Raul murmured. Everyone else laughed, happy to get their mind off of the sad memory they had just seen. Ornella thought silently to herself that she needed to get Sirius here. Poor boy looked like he needed a hug and some mothering. Maybe she could work on that.


	6. Why You Never Offer To BabySit

Why You Never Offer to Baby-Sit Your Cousin's Daughter

"Don't worry about us Tommy," Harry said to his cousin, "You and Mina go have fun. Me and Zephyr will be just fine. I mean, she's only what? Three? What could she possibly do?"

Tommy gave Harry a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' He then shook his head, muttering under his breath about how some people just have to learn the hard way. Tommy wished his deluded little cousin luck, then hurried out the door after his wife. When he got in the car Mina asked him if he thought Harry would be okay.

"Hopefully he'll be in one piece when we get back. We can only pray. If something happens to him, Mom will kill me." He pulled out of the drive, chuckling softly. "We'll just have to wait until we get back. If he's not holed up somewhere in the house with a weapon then he's got a lot of balls."

Scene Break

Twenty minutes after Tommy and Mina had left Harry was making Zephyr a snack. He knew she wasn't supposed to have chocolate this late, but he couldn't resist her pleading little face. She was just so cute he couldn't help but make her a sundae with extra fudge. 'She must know some form of mind control. Maybe she'd teach me.' He placed the sundae in front of her, watching in amusement as she squealed with glee and began attacking it with her spoon.

After about ten minutes she held up her empty bowl. "I'm done Harry," she said, batting her little eyelashes. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Well it's getting towards your bedtime. I don't think we'd have enough time to finish the whole movie."

Her little eyes got real big and she stuck out her lower lip and let it quiver. She even threw in a whimper. 'Damn this kid's good,' he thought. Out loud he said, "Okay but pick one of the shorter ones okay? Nothing longer than an hour and a half." She grinned and ran to the movie cabinet, looking through the various Disney films and finally picking out The Lion King. Harry popped some popcorn and they settled on the couch.

2 Hours Later

Zephyr was still awake and hyped up on sugar. Harry was vainly running through the house trying to catch her. The little girl had put on her princess outfit and smeared strawberry jam on her face as lipstick and was waving a pink, sparkly toy wand while trying to escape her bedtime. So far, she was winning and Harry wondered just what kind of prick he'd been in a past life to deserve this.

Scene Break

Tommy and Mina were just getting out of the theater after watching Madame Butterfly. Before they could get to the car however, Tommy's cell phone rang. Checking the number, he noticed it was their house. He and Mina shared a look, wondering why Harry was calling.

Tommy answered it, but instead of his cousin, he got his daughter. "Hi Daddy," she chirped.

"Hello Princess, why aren't you in bed? And where's Harry?"

She giggled and Tommy mentally shuddered. That particular giggle meant bad things. Very bad things. "Harry's in the attic. I tricked him into thinking I was up there so now he's crawling around trying to find me. Well bye Daddy I have to go before he figures it out and comes back down and tries to catch me. Bye!"

As she hung up, Tommy gave his wife the 'oh-shit-we-have-to-get-home-NOW!' look. Mina nodded and both hopped into the car. Tommy drove as quick as he could, flying when there were no policemen around. After pulling into the driveway they could hear the sound of running and shrieking laughter. By this point Tommy was laughing and shaking while Mina looked at him disapprovingly.

"Tommy its not funny. How many babysitters have we gone through? Its hell just trying to find someone who'll watch her more than once. Not even some of your brothers will watch her and the rest I wouldn't trust to not lose her."

Tommy stopped laughing and put a solemn look on his face while agreeing with his wife. She could tell however, that he was barely holding back the laughter and began to snicker a little herself. Shaking their heads in amusement, they walked up to the house. Before they could even knock the door was flung open and standing there was poor Harry, covered in flour, jam, and God knows what else.

He glared at Tommy and said, "I didn't think a cute little girl could be so evil. She's gotta get it from you. No way was Mina this bad." Tommy looked a little affronted while Mina looked bemused. 'Oh if only he knew,' she thought, 'If only he knew.'


End file.
